Uta no Prince Sama Brand New Tune
by zhaie.yuemn
Summary: As Starish and Heavens rivalry booms, here comes Nozomi Miharu, a young composer from America, who came to aid Raging Company for Heavens. But Heavens seemed to be fixated on getting Haruka Nanami from Starish, will there be a chance for Mihar to get their hearts and composed a song just for them? Will he be able to make these self-centered boys abide what he wished for them to do?
1. Synopsis

Uta no Prince Sama ~ Brand New Tune ~ As Starish and Heavens rivalry booms, here comes Nozomi Miharu, a young composer from America, who came to aid Raging Company for Heavens.  
>But Heavens seemed to be fixated on getting Haruka Nanami from Starish, will there be a chance for Nozomi to get their hearts and composed a song just for them? Will he be able to make these self-centered boys abide what he wished for them to do? Is this person a she? Or a he?<br>Nozomi also seems to have a connection with Haruka, Reiji and Ai.  
>Just who is this person?<p>Description for this character:<br>Nozomi has a short messy black hair with a fairly tall height. He has deep circular brown eyes and fair complexion.

-  
>AN: I seriously have no idea what to put in the introduction so please excuse me for this poorly made paragraphs. 


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Nozomi

A/N: I have to rewrite this since I was so engrossed with the game, that I didn't bother finishing the anime. I am more of a game person so I just have to do some minor changes in my fan fiction. I also changed Rien's name to Nozomi since it's a little tricky to prounounce it and to avoid confusion with Rin-chan (Ringo) and Ren (Ren Jingunji). Rien's Sakura is no Nozomi Miharu. It suits the new character better than the first one.

Uta no Prince Sama ~ Brand New Breeze ~ Chapter 1: Meet Nozomi.

Starish and their senpais, Quartet Night, along with Haruka Nanami, their composer, were heading towards the meeting room because they were summoned by the President.  
>"I wonder what will be this time?" Otoya asked.<br>"Is it another announcement for the Utapri Award?" Syo answered.  
>"Whatever it is, we should do and accomplish the task given to us." Masato said.<br>"Ah!" Haruka saw the image of the three idols who were so familiar with them.  
>"What is it, Nanami-chan?" Reiji asked.<br>"Umm.."  
>Just then the group also noticed what Haruka saw. It was them: Heavens.<p>

"We meet again, Haruka." Eiichi attempted to approach Haruka but...  
>"Get away from our composer." Syo said annoyingly as him, Ottoya and Masato guarded Haruka in front.<p>

"It's these guys again." Ai asked.  
>"Oh they have additional pretty boys with them." Nagi gave Ai aw bored look.<br>"That's not how you treat your senpais." Ranmaru gave Nagi a piercing look.  
>"Senpais?" Then as if remembering something he widened his eyes and, "Oh! Quartet Night. Nice to meet you."<br>"Yeah Right." Ranmaru scowled.  
>"Some attitude for a senpai." Nagi smirked.<br>"Some attitude for someone like you." Camus talked back.  
>"Ran. Camus." Reiji sighed.<br>"What's with that? You guys, are nothing." Nagi trying to provoked them.  
>"What?" Ranmaru raised an eyebrow.<br>"I said you guys are nothing." Nagi repeated.  
>"Come again."<p>

"What's happening here?" In the midst of the tension, they heard a husky voice from somewhere. "So unproffessional. Is this how your agency taught you?"  
>The whole gang saw someone going down from the stairs. A never seen face, it has the same face of a man and somehow soft like a woman. "What's with the ruckus?"<br>"Mi-chan-!"  
>"Nozomi-san!"<br>Both Reiji and Haruka exclaimed. Both are surprised.  
>The person chuckled. "Seems like you can still remember me." It was very pleasant to hear. It sounds almost like a girl but it was deep like a guy's. The person rolled his eyes to eye everyone and seemed to be pause when he saw Ai and smiled at him. Everyone in the hall fell silent.<br>"Seems like your little argument was interupted by me. That's better since this is not a place for fights."  
>"We were not fighting..." Syo tried to explain.<br>"Hmm?" Nozomi looked at the short person.  
>"..." He looked away and was left speechless.<br>"Who are you?" said in a rude way.  
>The person smiled, "My name is Nozomi Miharu for those who don't know me. I am Reiji's childhood friend and..." he moved closer to Haruka and took her hands like they were bestfriends, "Haruka's sensei."<br>"EH?!"

They arrived at the large meeting area unsettled and still bothered. All of them are there and no one's talking still waiting for the President. The teachers were busy talking with themselves, and Nozomi is another mystery person appeared.

Back in the hallway...  
>"Nanami's sensei... you mean..?" Otoya said in a confused manner as he moved his head from Nozomi to Haruka.<br>"I was the one who taught Nanami how to play instruments better. Though I think she learned it first from someone else, I nourished that talent... and her composing." Nozomi answered.  
>"Nozomi-san was also the one who recommended me to enter Saotome Gakuen." Haruka said smilingly.<br>"What another ally from the losers?" Nagi butted in.  
>Nozomi heard it and move towards Nagi and flick his forhead. "Ouch what did you do that for?" Nagi shouted while touching his head.<br>"I don't like how your mouth functions, I'm gonna discipline you until I'm satisfied." Nozomi smiled.  
>"WHAT?" Nagi seemed to be annoyed of this new fellow.<br>"Mi-chan, since when did you arrived from America?" Reiji asked.  
>"Earlier morning." Nozomi answered.<br>"You didn't even contacted me?" "I'm sorry. I didn't have time to do that since it was so sudden." He chuckled and continued, "The offer was so interesting I just have to cancel all my plans in America and go home here instantly for the contract." He rolled his eyes again to Ai and stared at him, "And I heard something from someone so there's something I need to do here..."  
>"Something?"<br>Nozomi smiled at Reiji's confused expression.  
>"Hey, you, I don't know who you are but- Ow!" Nagi tried to talk once again but was then flicked in the forehead by Nozomi. "That's the second time-"<br>"First!" Nozomi raised his finger, "You have no right to bad mouth me."  
>"WHAT-"<br>He raised another finger, "Second, we will have more time together, -san, since I will be with you 24/7 from now on."  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"Nice to meet you, Heavens. I am Nozomi. 14. Your new composer. Let's have a good time together." Nozomi smiled.  
>That made everyone even more dumbstruck.<p>

Now, they are all waiting for the president to come and they actually wanted to leave immediately but they are really curious on how good this Nozomi person is.  
>"Ne, Nanami-chan, is that Nozomi really good?" Otoya whispered to Haruka.<br>"Eh? Yes, everyone call Nozomi-san a genius and a prodigy back then since Nozomi-san can play more that 5 instruments." Haruka answered back.  
>"EH?!" Otoya exclaimed.<br>"Otoyan, you're loud." Reiji tried to rebuke Otoya.  
>"Reiji-senpai, you know that person right? Tell us something." Syo entered the conversation as the others were listening.<br>"Yeah I'm also quite curious about it." Masato added.  
>Reiji looked quite troubled with his kouhais pleading eyes. He sighed "Okay." He eventually gave up. "Like Haruka-chan said, Mie-chan is a young genius in music. Mi-chan can play various instruments in a young age and can sing different pitches of notes without any difficulty."<br>"Hmm..."  
>"What is it, Cecil?" Reiji noticed Cecil.<br>"Seems like it is not only Haruka who is gifted by the muses but also this person... I can also sense power in that person's inner soul." Cecil explained.  
>"Eh? Is it that dangerous since that person is going to be that other group's composer?" Otoya said in an alarming manner.<br>"Yeah." Reiji said smilingly. "But have faith in Haruka-chan, ne, Haruka-chan?"  
>"H-hai! I'll do my best." Haruka said.<br>"By sing you mean, that person was also an idol before?" Ai asked. The other were surprised because it was rare for Ai to ask and be curious in a person but Reiji still tried to answer him, "Y-yeah." He answered in a low voice than usual. "Mi-chan composed his own songs and... also composed songs for me and... my other friend back then."  
>"Whoa! That's amazing!" Syo exclaimed.<br>"A new person from America, who can sing, play instruments and compose at the same time." Ichinose muttered.  
>"Well, isn't that interesting." Ren smiled.<br>"But he looks like a nice person to me!" "Eh?" Reiji was surprised with Otoya's statement.  
>"Why?"<br>"Err.. nothing anyways... Mi-chan can also dance and act... He's... he's a true expert in every field of being an idol."  
>Everyone fell silent and stared at the new person who was talking to HEAVENS. The three people were surprisingly behaved.<br>"Hmm..." Ai left thinking.  
>"But Mie-chan left for America to pursue voice acting and study showbusiness. It was a long time ago since I've seen him. Though I hear his achievements on TV's and News." Reiji added.<br>"Such person entering as a rival could be really tricky." Ichinose said.  
>"Nanda, we got the Lady with us and our skills. We won't lose." Ren said.<br>"Yeah!" everyone said in chorus.

"I wonder about that?" A sudden voice from somewhere was heard inside the room.  
>"Gek. It's the president again." Ryuya said in a somehow disgusted expression.<br>Out of the sudden, he appeared from above. "Shining!" Ringo greeted him.  
>"Ha-ha-ha! It's really good to see you again, Miharu-san. You're looking better than the last time I saw you!" Shining greeted Nozomi.<br>"Thank you very much, Saotome-san. I am also happy to see you so well." Nozomi greeted back.  
>"Ha-ha-ha!"<br>"He can actually go with the president's antics." Otoya whispered to Syo's ear.  
>"That Mie-chan for you." Reiji smiled approvingly.<br>"I got an approval from Raging for you and HEAVENS to be part of this project!" Shining said excitedly.  
>"It's a little sudden but yoroshiku ne, Nozomi-chan." Ringo continued.<br>"Hai!" Nozomi answered.  
>"That's right. Nozomi will be the composer for Heavens from now on and a rival for Haruka. Is it nice to have you sensei and senpai as your rival?"<br>"..." Nanami paused and looked at Nozomi.  
>Nozomi seems to realized what Haruka was feeling at the moment and tried to say something, "To be honest, I am really happy that I could see how you do Hana-chan. I'm so proud you are already in this stage in a short amount of time. Let's do our best together." Nozomi moved to give Haruka a handshake.<br>Haruka was a bit troubled with the thought of competing with Nozomi. She looked up to the person and he was smiling at her. His eyes were happy, it was not a lie when he said he was happy to see her and wishing her luck. She smiled back and grabbed his hand, "Yes, me too. Nozomi-san."  
>Nozomi chuckled.<br>Shining clapped his hands "A very good sportmanship. Miss Haruka, Nozomi desu. Though all of you will be going in the same place for a trip in one month. You have to come back here with your own solo songs and 2 group songs to present."  
>"WHAT?" STARISH in chorus.<br>"No one told you that?" Nozomi looked at Starish wondering.  
>"NO! So we have to be with those..." Syo looking at HEAVENS who looked bored enough to leave.<br>"That's our line, we don't have time to be hanging around with- OUCH!"  
>An eraser flew on Nagi's head. "Your badmouth needs to be fixed." Nozomi smiled.<br>"You deserve it." Syo said with a tongue out to tease the other party.  
>"Huh?!" Nagi was about to stand when he noticed Nozomi looking at him.<br>"Syo-chan!" Natsuki interfered.  
>"Nagi." Eicchi called Nagi to settle down.<br>"I forgot to mention... Mie-chan is a master of 3 types of martial arts. I don't think you want to mess up with him." Reiji warned Nagi. He seemed to take the warning and went back to sit.  
>"Ha-ha-ha! I'm really amused! This would be an interesting trip!" Saotome said cheerfully.<br>"Indeed." Ringo said smilingly.  
>"Interesting, you say. Looks like trouble." Ryuya sighed.<br>Nozomi smiled.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 2: The Camp

The Camp

A/N: It took a while for me to update OTL I was busy with school ;w; I really wanted to write what's next. Thank you very much to those who were reading this. It made me happy knowing there were people reading this. :')

Uta no Prince Sama ~ Brand New Breeze ~ Chapter 2: The Camp.

"Until when are we gonna walk, senpai?" Syo protested exhaustingly.  
>It's been a hour and a half since they were walking. The cab left them beside the mountain because it can't go higher so they have to walk.<br>"Syo-chan, do you want water?" Satsuki suggested.  
>"I want to rest." Syo replied.<br>"Lady, are you alright?" Ren asked Haruka.  
>"Ah yes." Haruka nodded.<br>"They said it should be somewhere up here." Ichinose was holding a map.  
>"Ne, Tokiya, are you sure we're on the right track?" Ittoki who seemed to collapse any time soon due to exhaustion.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Get a grip you guys. This should be a little training for you. Idols should have at least good endurance and stamina." Ai reprimanded the group.<br>"Easy for you to say. I'm not a robot so I get tired." Syo answered back.  
>"Then should we leave you here?" Ai answered him back.<br>"I was just saying..." Syo saw a familiar figure walking towards them.  
>"I was waiting for you guys since earlier. The president said the cab left you already so I thought you'd be here anytime soon but it's almost a hour and half and you have yet to arrive so I went to go look for you..." Nozomi looked worried for a moment while talking and smiled, "Good thing none of you got hurt."<br>"Eh? Is this place dangerous?" Ittoki asked.  
>"No. But it's easy to get lost here since this place is a maze." Nozomi smiled.<br>"We had a map Nozomi-san" Ichinose spoke.  
>"Oh you did have..." Nozomi looked at the map to take a look, "You took the long way around... This map is a little outdated. Who gave this to you?" "The president." Ichinose answered.<br>"He was pranking on you guys." Nozomi sighed. "You all might be tired. At least eat and clean yourselves before you go rest. It's a little early though." Nozomi smiled.  
>The group was about to get pissed on having tricked on the map but they can't seem to because of Nozomi's presence.<br>This type of person is difficult to upset.

They entered a huge blue villa altogether. They found themselves cozy with the ambience of the villa plus the nature around. They find themselves at ease.  
>"Nozomi-san, since when were you here?" Masato asked while taking a seat on one of the sofas.<br>The other did so.  
>"I've went here the moment, Shining-san dismissed here with HEAVENS." Nozomi replied.<br>"Eh? Yesterday?" Syo surprised.  
>"Yeah. We had to clean this place up since it was not maintained enough."<br>"We.. you say..." Syo stared at Nozomi expecting an answer.  
>"Yeah, I made those guys clean with me. The HEAVENS." Nozomi chuckled.<br>Syo laughed.  
>"But since you guys are here, you will also help me clean the remaining floors." Nozomi smiled.<br>"EH?" STARISH in chorus.  
>Reiji chuckled.<br>"You too Rei and Quartet Night no mina-san. No one's lazing around, okay?" "Eh?" Reiji widened his eyes.  
>"Why? Did you thought being senpai makes you exempted of the chores?"<br>"Give me a break, Mie-chan."  
>"No."<br>"If it's like that there's no choice." Camus said.  
>Ranmaru sighed.<br>Nozomi threw the keys to Ai. "That's your rooms' key."  
>"Ah. Thank you..." He replied.<br>With his eyes widened once again due to surprised, Reiji looked at Ai. "What?" Ai asked him.  
>"It's a little unusual for you to say something like that. Usually, you'll just be quiet and take it."<br>"Is that so?"  
>"You guys have different rooms. I just put it all in the same chain to organize the keys. You can distribute it. Anyways, your room are on the third floor. Four rooms that are closest to the stairs." Nozomi explained.<br>He moved his head to Haruka. "Hana-chan, you can move your things to your room. It's the room beside mine. You can rest. To be honest, I want to share the same room as yours like the old times." Nozomi smiled.  
>STARISH looked startled.<br>"No!" Ittoki protested.  
>"Huh?" Nozomi looked at him.<br>"Ah eh... It's a little inappropriate for you to share a room.. uhm..." Ittoki looking flustered.  
>Nozomi was staring at the Ittoki and chuckled, "No I'm not sharing a room with Hana-chan because she would be busy with composing songs for you guys while I do the same. We will be needing space. But if Hana-chan," he looked at Haruka smilingly, "needs something like advices and so she can go visit me in my room."<br>"You..." Syo looking at Nozomi with hostility.  
>"If you touch our composer because of your immaturity, I'll break your neck."<br>They heard a familiar voice coming from Nozomi's back. It was Nagi of HEAVENS.  
>STARISH looked at them and they were in their casual clothes filled with dust.<br>"Were you done cleaning the terrace?" Nozomi asked them.  
>"Yeah." Kira replied.<br>"Good." Nozomi smiled. "Thank you, you may rest for dinner." "Really?!" Nagi asked.  
>"Yes."<br>Nozomi went back to Starish. "You'll be like tomorrow so enjoy the rest of the day."  
>"We'll be cleaning too?" Syo asked. "Ever since you came here all I hear from you are complains, Syo." Ren mentioned.<br>"Because... I thought it should be a camp. It should be fun!"  
>"The camp is not always fun, we should learn something and learn our responsibilities as always." Cecil said.<br>"Responsibilities, right." Syo repeated without energy.  
>Nozomi flicked his forehead, "You have to quit complaining, little one or you'll gonna loose more height." While arguing, the four senpais, went on their way to their own rooms minding their own business. Nozomi signaled Reiji to go with them because he was reluctant to go with all the ruckus.<br>"WHAT?!" Syo stood up. Nagi went in the middle, "Don't ever do something to Nozomi-chan or I'll kick your ass, shortie."  
>"HUH!? Aren't you a shortie yourself?"<br>Satsuki stood up and tried to calm Syo down. He also pinned him because he's about to hit someone. "Syo-chan calm down."  
>"GRRRRRRR" Syo growled.<br>In the midst of tension, Nozomi winked at Haruka so she could peacefully go upstairs. He signaled Haruka where her room could be and she went on her way.

"Nozomi-san said it is in the right side of the room with his name..." Haruka talking to herself.  
>She found a sign in the door which named "Nozomi". She entered the door beside it.<br>"This might be it." She was entranced with the room. Everything is made of wood but it looked pretty. Her bed was newly changed, and she had pretty pillows. There's also an organ inside and a working table. There are also stufftoys, mini sofas, a radio and a mini television.  
>He put her things on the right side of the bed and lied down.<br>She could still hear the voice of the people downstairs. She closed her eyes to rest for a bit.

Haruka heard someone knocking.  
>"Uhn..." She rubbed her eyes and stood up.<br>When she opened the door, it was Nozomi. "I'm sorry, did I woke you up?" "Nozomi-san! It's okay. Do you need something?"  
>"Hmm... Remember I said I'll be needing your help with the cooking?"<br>"Oh yes! Please wait a bit." She realized she has yet to change her clothes. She went back to her room and rushed to her belongings to change clothes.  
>"Uhm.. Hana-chan... take your time. Please come to the kitchen of your done okay? No need to hurry." "Oh yes." Haruka sighed.<p>

Nozomi started cutting the vegetables. It was a lot of them since he'll be cooking for more than a dozen group of people. He started to cook rice first and left to do the dishes first.  
>He noticed someone entered the kitchen, he thought it was Haruka but it was someone else... It was Ai.<br>"Did this villa have a generator?" he asked.  
>"Why did you forgot to charge yourself earlier?"<br>"I did charge myself. But for emergency purposes, I just want to inquire if there is an energy source in this place."  
>"There is one in the back room. Do you need it now?"<br>"Not yet."  
>"I see..." Nozomi looked at the vegetables and realized that it was one less person to cook for. He was so absorb with his chores that he forgot that Mikaze Ai is not a person.<br>"What are you going to cook."  
>Nozomi was startled. He thought this guy already left. "I am going to make Mizo soup then Sukiyaki... I think. If I can but I guess I'll go for a different dish if I won't make it on time." Nozomi replied.<br>"Hmm..." Mikaze examined the ingredients. "You won't make it in time for dinner." He said.  
>"As I thought..."<br>"If your alone."  
>"Ah. I asked Hana-chan to help me."<br>"Hmm. Is that so?"  
>Mikaze kept on looking on what Nozomi is doing. Nozomi was not particularly bothered by it but then... "Ai-kun, do you want to help me?"<br>"Should I?" He asked.  
>Nozomi paused for a bit. It was rather a strange question. Rather than the usual "Can I?" or "May I?" he asked "Should I?" Is he in the right person to obliged this curious one to help him? But rather than making things complicated in his mind, he smiled and answered, "Yes."<br>"I see." He looked down on the vegetables. "What should I do?"  
>"Wash those for me." Nozomi pointed the other vegetables.<br>"Okay."  
>After a moment, Haruka entered the kitchen. She was a little surprised to see Mikaze helping them but she started helping them with the cooking.<p>

"Hana-chan, can you call others to come down. Dinner is almost ready." Nozomi told Haruka.  
>"Ah yes."<br>"Thank you." Nozomi smiled.  
>Haruka left the kitchen.<br>"Thank you, Ai-kun. You've been a great help. Can I expect you to help us starting from now on?"  
>"..." He was busy staring at the sukiyaki inside the pot. "I think so..."<br>Nozomi was staring at this strange fellow, who always made him feel nostalgic. He expected Reiji to come and talk to him about "something" but they have yet to have time to talk. Instead, he had a view of how this Mikaze Ai is. "Does Sukiyaki taste good?" Mikaze asked.  
>He paused for a moment and realized once again that this strange curious guy over here is not a person but an android. A robot. A machine. Of course, he won't be able to eat or know what it taste like. "I hope so."<br>"You added and put the ingredients look so perfect. I wonder if the taste is right?"  
>"Well, I did my best."<br>Mikaze looked at Nozomi. He looked back.  
>For some reason, he looked like he was examining Nozomi. Like he was trying to tell something but can't decipher what was it.<br>"Ai-kun, you know-"  
>"Nozomi-san, I called them they are waiting in the dining area... eh?" Haruka entered the room.<br>"Ah. Yes. We'll be taking this out shortly. Thank you."  
>Nozomi was never able to tell Mikaze what he was trying to tell him. But what was he trying to tell him anyway?<p>

When they went out to distribute the food. The guys looked satisfied with it. There were inevitable spats here and on but it was fun in some way. It was a lively start for their music camp.


End file.
